


Reassuring Football Perfection

by leopard2222



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Angst, Boston, Father-Son Relationship, Football, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New England Patriots, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopard2222/pseuds/leopard2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Bill Belichick finds himself having to reassure football perfection Tom Brady. (Short one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassuring Football Perfection

The Patriots had just won, yet Tom Brady solemnly walked back to the locker room in Gillette Stadium. Winning wasn't enough for Tom, he wanted to be the very best. At one point in today's game he almost got sacked and that moment haunted him. By this point, everyone had left the locker room, but Tom stayed behind lost in thought. He kept going through that play in his mind over and over. His pity party was interrupted by Coach Belichick. "Tom, what are you still doing here" the coach asked."I just don't know what to do. Coach, I'm worried that my game isn't at it best. I had a close call today. What if we lose next time, even though I tried wicked hard?" Belichick replied by saying "Tom, I have looked into the deep depths of your baby blues and I see greatness in you." He patted him on the back and walked away. Tom smiled as he got up to leave. With Belichick's wisdom, he would be able to go on.


End file.
